Faternal Elric
by Kayleen Elizabeth Kimiaru
Summary: i suck at summaries but here goes nothin: adoption can be hell... espetially when you don't know who you are really. dark, kreepy, and lost in my own thoughts of my real family. after finding the one thats identical, it all gets confsi


the girl...?

Disclaimer: I do not own fma L but I do matter-oh-fact own the name Kayleen and Kayl. SO HAH I BEAT THE SYSTEM!!!! J

Chapter one: and you are….

She was walking in a dark ally way in central, and it was about midnight. She heard a noise, her long blond hair that fell to about the middle of her back swung in a hypnotizing way as she spun around, looking for the usual:

-towering over her

-drunk ( due to the ally way and living in her home town)

-staggering.

Then saying something like

"are you lost or tired miss you look like you ran away do you need help home?"

But instead found a boy who looked like her and was almost the same height as her actually the exact same height as her! And walking beside him was a boy that sounded a bit too young to be strong enough nor tall enough to hold up a suit of armour.

" _Al? _Al? AL?! ALPHONSE!!! PUT THAT STUPID KITTEN DOWN!!!" the blond boy said rather frustrated.

" B.b.b.but brother? Its getting cold and it's-" the boy inside the armour was cut off.

" AL! I SIAD NO!"  
"excuse me…?" the blond girl said coming out of the shadows

" holy shit!" the blond boy was pretty startled at this and the boy in the armour just gasped slightly

"you know its going to rain. And why are you out here so late at night?" the boy in the armour asked.

"…I'm kinda lost…im supposed to be at a place called central? Do you know it?" the blond girl asked  
"Yes," the blond boy answerd " why do you need to go there?"  
" I am newly enlisted."

"why?"

"I'd rather not say"

"ok"

"Whats your name by the way?" asked the boy in the armour

"I'm Kayleen, but my friends sometimes call me Kayl." said the blond girl now known as Kayleen or Kayl.

"I'm Alphonse Elric just call me Al, and this is my older brother Edward Elric call him Ed for sh…I mean just call him Ed." said the boy in the armour now know ad Alphonse or Al.

"No comment here…I'm the oldest too I'm 16." said Kayleen

"Hey, im 16 too" said the boy now know as Edward or Ed

" well can you take me to central command?" asked Kayl stretching a bit trying to keep herself

Knock, knock

" come in" came a soothing, rich, deep voice (yet a very little gravely from the long day) from behind the oak door.

"thanks," she said turning from the Elric brothers and to the colonel. " colonel mustang?"

"yes?" said the man with the rich voice. Now known as Colonel mustang. " is full metal coming in?"

"Who sir?"

" oh boy… another Riza.

"Who sir?" she repeated.

" one of your higher ups"

" oh, I am getting tired sir. May I ask what dorm room is mine sir?"  
"Please don't say 'sir' so often please. And it's dorm 9636. On the 9th floor sorry its so high up that's the only one we have room in."  
"that's ok." she said fighting the urge to say sir.

" ok well your bunking with Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"alright, and I to use my old uniform untill I can get a new one colonel?"

"no. nor civilian clothes. Come with me and you can borrow Fullmetal's uniform, you two look about the same size. Do you mind using a male uniform for a day? Judging my the size of your hips and chest it will be harder to due up so if you need my help-."

"Please refrain from stating the size of my hips and breasts you are a higher up and older then me…meaning: you should know better then to try and hit on a co-worker. Espetially if they are a good 5 years younger then you." said Kayleen

" you got told!" said a blond woman wearing the same uniform as mustang and hair up in a 'fold-up' bun with a blue clasp.

"This is Hawkeye. Your dorm mate… "he said getting on one knee looking at her square in the eyes and pulled out a small box covered with blue felt" and hopefully my future wife." with that he opened it to revile a beautiful ring with a pure white diamond with a much smaller blue one on either side of the hexagonal shaped white one with a gold band

"oh my god Roy!" she said hugging him tightly " oh cores!"

After a few minuets " I hate to do this but I need the uniform and to be able to find my dorm." said Kayleen apologetically.

"oh yes Riza? I need to get home before I crash here for the third night in a row, I miss my bed. Will you be able to take her to Fullmetal's dorm and get his uniform and then take her to your dorm she's the new alchemist."

" yes sir." they saluted and left as Mustang got his coat on and left.

"Lieutenant?" Kayl called from the washroom that came with there dorm.

"yes?" Riza Hawkeye was just sitting on the bed

"umm it wont do up."

"ok well did you get the t-shirt on under it?" she chuckled

"yes and it's _very_ tight"

"ok come out here and ill help ok?" asked Riza and Kayl came out and the uniform pants fit nicely but a little snug and the hips but it just needed to be stretched a little the height was perfect and the tee-shirt was pulled way too tight across the breasts to be safe to wear much longer and the over jacket was dun up to a buttun from the breasts and then the collor came down the middle of each boob.  
"I don't think it will fit…" said Kayl

" neither do I" Riza giggled " you will have to get it specially fitted, I had to."


End file.
